Estrella & persona normal
by saiki19
Summary: ZABINI ESTRELLA DE ROCK? DRACO TOCANDO LA GUITARRA Y NOVIO DE HARRY?,BIEN RON PERSONA NORMAL, BLIASE VOCALISTA, PODRA ROBAR EL CORAZON DE RON?SI KIEREN SABER DE K SE TRATA LEANLO PERO SI NO LES GUSTAN LAS PAREJAS PUES NO LO LEAN
1. Chapter 1

ESTRELLA & PERSONA NORMAL

El prestigiado vocalista de la banda "The clan" siempre ha sido visto por todos como un chico atractivo, con dinero y muy atento, el para todos lo tenia todo, no necesitaba nadie, tenia a las chicas que quería, al ser hijo único le daban de todo, por lo que era un sueño para ellas y ellos.

Menos para Ron Weasley. Para el, Blaise Zabini simplemente era otra persona mas en el mundo, no tenia algo que lo hiciera mas especial que el o eso pensaba, Ron venia de una familia numerosa y eran de clase media su padre trabajaba en el ministerio, y su madre era ama de casa, pero era muy feliz así y así se quería quedar.

Ron iba en una escuela solo de chicos en Escocia gracias a una beca que había obtenido por su buen desempeño en el ajedrez, ese día había sido algo pesado para el así que quería llegar pronto al café que visitaban el y su amigo Harry, al fin al terminar las clases se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

-Ron ya sabes del concierto que va a tener "The clan" aquí- A diferencia de Ron a Harry si le gustaba mucho ese grupo, además de que Harry si era de familia de dinero pero no era payaso ni humillador por eso le caía tan bien

-Pues que bien

-Vamos Ron acompáñame

-Harry sabes que no me gusta ese grupo

-No Ron, no te gusta la actitud de ese grupo pero si ni siquiera has escuchado su música anda vamos

-No Harry, me queda muy lejos, además no tengo dinero, ni ropa, ni nada de nada

-No te preocupes por el dinero ya sabes que yo puedo pagar, la ropa si quieres te compro o te presto, y te quedas en mi casa

-Pero… mmm bueno esta bien

-Entonces te veo mañana en mi casa a las seis

Ron nunca había podido con la terquedad de su amigo, así que el día del concierto se había puesto unos jeans azul obscuro algo holgados una playera negra de manga larga y unos tenis negros y ya a mitad de camino iba tan distraído como siempre que no se fijo que desde una ventana decían cuidado y caía agua donde justo estaba el, -genial- pensó cuando lo único que sintió fue el agua fría sobre todo su cuerpo, así que corrió a la casa de Harry para decirle que ya no podría ir que lo disculpara y al llegar Harry se soltó a reír

-Cállate Harry no es divertido

-Lo siento Ron es que te ves muy gracioso

-Mmm, lo siento Harry pero creo que así no podre ir, no tenía nada mejor que ponerme

-No te preocupes como sabia que pondrías alguna resistencia te compre ropa

-No Harry, te dije que no me compraras nada

-Pero si no fue nada

-Gastas mucho en mí

-Vamos no te aflijas por esto, mira que a lo que a mi me sobra es dinero y eres mi único amigo así que lo vales

-Bueno Harry, pero me dejaras pagar la ropa de acuerdo

- Luego hablamos de eso

- Esta bien

-Bien metete a esta recamara ahí esta tu ropa

Después de cinco minutos

-Ron ya estas listo

-Creo que no le atinaste a mi talla

-¿De verdad?, que raro parecía que te iba a quedar perfecto

Harry se metió a la recamara y se le quedo viendo a Ron con un pantalón de mezclilla negro algo entubado, unos converse negro con blanco, una playera blanca de manga corta y un chaleco de vestir negro encima, con dos cinturones cruzados en la cadera

-Pero si se te ve muy bien

-No es por eso es que creo que el pantalón esta algo pegado, creo que engorde

-Claro que no Ron así es a ver voltéate

-No creo que sea una buena idea

-Vamos

Ron lo hizo y Harry se quedo sorprendido nunca había notado el trasero de su amigo

-Oh Ron con esos atractivos tuyos ya hubieras conseguido novio

-Cállate Harry que no vez que me da pena que me vean

-¿Por que?, yo que tu los usaba mas seguido

-Harry no me hagas esto, vamos se que tienes pantalones un poquito holgados

-No Ron lo siento los mandamos a lavar hoy hace como media hora

-Mmm, y ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Nada ya vámonos

-Pero no vez que me da mucha pena

-Vamos Ron, si no te conociera como te conozco no te podría chantajear como lo puedo hacer ahora

-Bueno ya vamos

Ron sabía perfectamente que su amigo le diría: Que lastima yo que compre la ropa y los boletos para nada porque no podría ir sin mi mejor amigo, pero tampoco te voy a obligar. Era algo que no podía soportar, sabia que su amigo usaba su poder de convencimiento así que mejor lo acompañaba, quien sabe a lo mejor como decía Harry encontraba a alguien. Al llegar notaron que había mucha gente sin embargo ellos entraron por una puerta trasera donde tenían acceso solo las personas que trabajaban en ese sitio, llegaron hasta los camerinos de "The Clan"

-Harry ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Oh, era una sorpresa vamos a pasar a os camerinos antes de que ellos salgan a cantar ¿no te parece genial?

-¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

-Ron podría ser divertido

-De acuerdo pero ahora me debes una

-Si pero te la cobrare por la ropa

-No lo de la ropa es aparte

-He Ron no te ofendas pero no creo que la puedas pagar

-Hay Harry no me digas que la compraste en una de esas tiendas exclusivas a las que vas

-No lo pude resistir cuando vi al maniquí

-Esta bien que sea por la ropa

-Ya llegamos

Al entrar al camerino lo vieron vacio lo que le pareció raro a Harry

-Ron espera aquí voy a ver al encargado

-Si claro yo te espero

Harry salió de la habitación y Ron se le quedo viendo a una muñequera verde con gris que había ahí la tomo y noto que tenia algo grabado al reverso de la muñequera

-Blaise Zabi… ¿Qué?

-Zabini

-Blaise Zabini

-Si así me llamo

-Disculpa –dijo soltando la muñequera viendo a la persona que acababa de llegar

-No te preocupes pero ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto un chico alto, de cabello largo azabache amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos color caramelo obscuro, piel bronceada pero sin ser obscura, dándole un suave brillo a la piel sin ser pálido, que lo miraba muy raramente, aunque lo conocía por los posters de su amigo, lo único que sabia de el, es que el era el vocalista

-Ronald Weasley

-Ah hola- decía mientras se acercaba y lo veía con mas detenimiento, ese chico era un poco mas bajo que el, pelirrojo, de ojos azules, de tez blanca y con pecas en la cara, seguramente por el sol, sin embargo le gusto mucho

-Hola – decía mientras se hacia para atrás pues para su gusto estaba invadiendo su espacio personal

-Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Mi amigo es muy fan de su grupo yo solo lo acompañe

-Ah eres amigo de Harry

-Si ¿co…como lo sabes?

-Es que el es el que aparta por lo regular esta clase de boletos

-Ah, pues que bueno que hablas de el por que lo tengo que ir a buscar

-Mmm, no creo que te pueda atender esta ocupado

-¿Ocupado?

-Si, ¿no te lo ha dicho?, es novio del bajista

-Ah, ahora entiendo el por que de los posters-dijo el pelirojo mas para sus adentros que para el chico que tenia enfrente

- Y dime ¿habías venido antes a un concierto de nuestro grupo?- dijo alejándose un poco del chico

-Pues no- dijo ahora mas tranquilo viendo que se alejaba pero no le quitaba esa extraña mirada

-puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

-Es que no me gusta- dijo casi sin pensar y queriéndose morder la lengua al reflexionar lo que había dicho

-Ah no te gustan las multitudes- dijo el interpretando lo dicho por el ojiazul

-Si exacto- Para alivio de Ron Blaise no le había entendido

-Ah ya veo, y esta vez te animaste a venir- dijo completamente convencido de que era también fan de su grupo

-Claro, eso paso- a Ron no le gustaba mentir pero sabía que si decía algo malo del grupo o del vocalista estaría en problemas

-Vives aquí en Escocia

-Si, aquí mismo en Edimburgo

- ¿Enserio?

-Si, ¿por?

-Ah es que hay una escuela de chicos ahí ¿no?

-Si, de hecho ahí voy

-Mira que interesante

- ¿Interesante?

Antes de que le pudiera responder escucho la llamada para salir a cantar, y después de cinco minutos apareció un Harry algo sonrojado y con los labios un poco hinchados

-¿Así que eres novio del bajista?- dijo Ron con un poco de curiosidad

-Ah, yo… bueno…es que

-No te preocupes Harry no pasa nada

-De hecho te lo iba a decir pero no sabia como

-Pues no importa ya lo se

-Bueno entonces vamos a escucharlos ¿no?

-Pues no me queda de otra

Al salir de los camerinos se empezó a escuchar la voz de Blaise

(N/A: Esto si me pertenece se llama Todo ante mi)

Todo se rompe en un instante

Lo que creí bueno fue malo

Con un solo golpe

Se disipa tu vida

Se disparan los sentimientos

Que te gustaría matar

Pero que son como pequeñas

Y profundas heridas

El mal sale a flote

La bondad se muere

Con el corazón destrozado

¿Quién puede tener bondad?

Con la frialdad en tu alma

Queriendo salir por tus ojos

Y cuando llegue ese momento

Todo cambiara…

Ya no seré más

Esa persona que tu

Algún día conociste

No llegare ni a los talones

De quien un día fui

Lo único que habrá en mí

Será frialdad

Seré la persona que

Que alguna vez odie

Y sin dar explicaciones a nadie

Solo viviré para mí

Solo me amare a mí

Seré egoísta

No querré a nadie cerca

Esta es como

Mi carta de despedida

No me despedirá de ustedes

Amigos míos…

Me despediré

De mi antigua esencia

_Todo ante mi se apago_

_Ya no veo nada_

_Lo único que veo es hipocresía en la sociedad_

_A gente que en determinado momento me traicionara_

_Cuando llegue el momento preciso_

_YA NO HABRA MARCHA ATRÁS._

_TAN SOLO QUIERO OLVIDAR ESTE MOMENTO_

_LA TRANSFORMACIÓN HA COMENZADO…_

_ESTE SERA MI UNICO MI UNICO LOGRO_

_PERO NO ESTARE ORGULLOSO DE EL._

-Vaya creo que esa canción la hizo cuando estaba deprimido

-Supongo, pero la siguiente canción si me gusta

-¿Qué canción?

-Se llama "Por que te encontré"

PORQUE TE ENCONTRE

_Cuando te vi _

_Sinceramente no pensé nada_

_Eras una mas _

_De todas las personas del mundo_

_En ese momento yo estaba perdido_

_No encontraba alivio ni consuelo_

_Todos encontraron a su salvación menos yo_

_Yo me quede ahí parado_

_Viendo como todos los demás sonreían_

_Yo lloraba, pensé que nunca te encontraría_

_Me tope muchas veces contigo_

_Tú no me viste_

_Pero ya era hora de que lo hicieras_

_Por que te encontré_

_Salí de ese hoyo negro_

_Por que te encontré_

_Pude sonreír_

_Por que te encontré_

_Ya no eras una mas _

_De todas las personas del mundo_

_Ahora tú eres mi mundo_

_Trato de traducir estas palabras para ti_

_Por que me cuesta decirte_

_Lo que es el amor_

_No se si sea exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo_

_Pero para mi es mas que eso_

_Es más que promesas eternas_

_Es más que palabras que se las lleva el viento_

_¿El concepto del amor?_

_Tal vez_

_Quiero guardarte _

_Para siempre en mi memoria_

_Por que eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado _

_Po que eres mi salvación _

_Ahora en realidad pienso _

_Que vale la pena luchar_

_Por que eres especial _

_Y por que eres mi ángel _

_Mi salvación _

_Y por que se _

_Que eres más especial que cualquiera _

Después del concierto Harry le dijo a Ron que quería despedirse de su novio, y como Ron no los quería incomodar pues decidió esperarlo afuera de donde estaba cuando llego…

CONTINUARA…

BIEN HOLA

YA SABEN LO NORMAL ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAP 2: ¿¡EN LA ESCUELA?!

-Hola pensé que ya se habían ido- dijo Blaise acercándose de nuevo al pelirrojo

-Ah no es que Harry se quería despedir de su novio- comento nervioso pues otra vez creía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal así que se hizo un poco mas hacia atrás

-Oye yo estaba pensando que si no querrías salir conmigo algún día – hablo confiado el chico por que esperaba que la respuesta fuera un inmediato SI, como todos pensó

-No, lo siento yo no quiero

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- un poco extrañado por la contestación de pelirrojo se separo de el, a lo mejor se estaba haciendo el difícil así que sonrío para escuchar la respuesta del otro

- No me gustan las personas como tu

-¿No te gustan las personas como yo? ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues no tengo por que explicártelo

-Vamos sal conmigo, la segunda canción que cante, te la dedique especialmente a ti

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué te diga que si y salte de felicidad?

-Supongo que eso es lo que deberías hacer

-A mi no me parece, simplemente no me gustas, así que con permiso, mejor espero a Harry afuera

El chico salió y Blaise se juro que saldría con el, no sabia por que se estaba encaprichando tanto con el, pero lo estaba haciendo, no lo podía evitar, tenia algo que hacia que se hiciera irresistible para el y al ver su trasero tubo otro punto a favor de lograr que saliera con el, después de un rato vio a Harry salir junto con Draco

-¿Y Ron?- pregunto extrañado el ojiverde pues pensaba que estaba ahí

-Dijo que te esperaría allá afuera

-¿Ah si?

-Si y por cierto me podrías dar su dirección

Ron afuera estaba enojado, -lo sabia- se decía así mismo, regañándose mentalmente pues sabia que haber ido ahí, había sido un completo error, pero lo bueno es que ya no sabría nunca mas de ese chico al que a lo mejor se estaría burlando de el por "hacerse el difícil", el no se hacia el difícil pero la arrogancia de el castaño hacia que sus contestaciones fueran directas y groseras, por fin después de un buen rato vio acerándose a Harry acompañado por su novio

-¿Por qué no me esperaste adentro?

-Lo siento Harry es que me sentía incomodo

-Mmm, bueno mira el es Draco Malfoy, Draco el es Ronald Weasley

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Draco y Ron dijo lo mismo sin embargo tenia la impresión de haberlo visto antes en algún otro sitio (claro quitando completamente los posters de Harry) pero decidió no comentar nada, suficientes problemas tenia en ese momento.

Después de que Harry se volviera a despedir, llego la limusina que había llamado el ojiverde, se subieron y en el camino no dijeron nada hasta llegar a la casa del antes mencionado

-¿Ron te paso algo? ¿Alguien te dijo algo?-comento un poco preocupado a su amigo pues Ron NUNCA solía ser serio, a menos de que tuviera problemas o en clase de química

-Lo que pasa es "alguien" me molesto pero no te preocupes que nunca mas voy a voy a volver a verlo- dijo sonriendo recordando que en efecto, nunca mas volvería a ver a Blaise, además no quería preocupar a su amigo con sus tonterías

-Bueno, pero ¿quien te estaba molestando?

-Nadie no tiene importancia, es mas ni siquiera vale la pena mencionarlo

-si tu lo dices

Ya había pasado mas de una semana desde el concierto y Ron estaba mas que agradecido por ya no saber nada de "ese", como lo mencionaba en su mente, lo único que sabia era en donde iban a estar, y eso gracias a que Harry diario se lo comunicaba.

Por fin había recordado de donde conocía a Draco, lo había conocido gracias a su padre Arthur y Lucius (papá de Draco), habían tenido un problema en el ministerio lo que había hecho que tanto Draco como su padre se burlaran de Arthur por ser de clase media, y desde ese día Arthur no podía escuchar el apellido Malfoy por que al momento se ponía de malas, en fin eso ya era otra historia. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana de la escuela que anunciaba la salida

-Vamos a la cafetería Ron- muy entusiasmado el ojiverde arrastro a su amigo a la famosa cafetería, al llegar se sentaron y pidieron su orden

-Por fin se acabaron las clases- dijo el pelirrojo bostezando y estirando sus extremidades tanto como el estar sentado se lo permitía

-No exageres Ron si solo se acabaron por esta semana

-Pues si pero por lo menos tengo dos días para descansar- comento sonriendo mientras daba un sorbo a se malteada de fresa

-muy cierto- sonriendo también Harry dio un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate

-Oye Harry, me preguntaba el por que últimamente has estado demasiado contento

-Bueno era una sorpresa pero...- guardo silencio ampliando su sonrisa y la desesperación de Ron hacia que fuera más interesante

-Pero...- el pelirrojo ya sonaba desesperado por la respuesta del chico lo que hacia que le pasara un escalofrió por la espalda dando seguimiento a un mal presentimiento

-bueno, bueno los integrantes de "The Clan" tomaran un descanso, y Draco y Blaise van a venir a estudiar aquí

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!- Grito el chico y todos los ahí presentes lo voltearon a ver y Ron se puso mas rojo que su cabello -Pero, pero esas no son vacaciones

-pues Draco me dijo que a Blaise le habían entrado unas repentinas ganas de estudiar y le sugirió ir a la escuela en donde vamos – contesto muy contento el chico sin notar la cara frustración del pelirrojo

-"no puede ser"- era lo único que rondaba por la mente del chico

-Por cierto Ron que suerte tienes

-Suerte… ¡ah! Por pasar el examen de geometría, pues si fue suerte

-No, no hablo de eso escuche que Blaise quiere salir contigo

-Pues que siga queriendo- contesto enojado y Harry puso cara de sorpresa pues no esperaba una respuesta así

-¿No te gustaría salir con el Ron?

-Claro que no ¿yo con esa clase de persona? NUNCA

-¿Cómo que "con esa clase de persona"?

-No me malentiendas Harry, a lo que me refiero es que por ser famoso cree que puede manipular a las personas, abusar de ellas y salir con ellas cuando quieran , es la clase de niños mimados que piden algo y en un segundo lo tienen, y la verdad yo no quiero ser otro capricho mas en su camino

-Anda Ron no es mala persona yo he hablado con el y pues me ha tratado bien

-pues si pero me dejara de tratar bien cuando sepa que no soy de su condición

-sal con el una vez y si no te gusta nunca mas lo hagas

-No es eso es que nunca mas quiero caer en algo así- una mueca de dolor y tristeza se dibujo en el rostro del pelirrojo y Harry entendió que no debía insistir mas así que cambio de tema

-Ya casi es tu cumpleaños ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nada

-¿Nada? ¿Como que nada?- pregunto pues por lo regular su madre hacia comidas para sus hijos

-Ciertamente mis padres están muy gastados y no puedo pedirles nada a menos que lo necesite mucho

-Bueno, entonces quieres ir a mi casa te puedes quedar- comento entusiasmado de por lo menos festejarle en su casa y no dejar pasar esa fecha tan importante

-Claro-no dudo mucho en su respuesta pues no quería ver a su madre triste por no poder festejarle, no resistiría verla así

Después de un rato salieron de la cafetería, cada uno para su casa, Ron al llegar abrió lentamente la puerta por si acaso su madre estaba enojada, lo regañaría por cualquier cosa y justo como lo predijo escucho los gritos de su madre regañando a Fred y George, seguro ya los habían descubierto en otra de sus pesadas bromas, Ron no pudo llegar mas lejos pues la voz de su madre lo llamo

-Ronald Weasley ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- con el ceño fruncido su madre se acerco a el

-Lo que pasa es que Harry me dijo que haría algo para mí en su casa por lo de mi cumpleaños

El semblante de la mujer cambio a uno dulce y triste, haciendo que bajara la voz y abrazara a su hijo

-Lamento tanto no poder festejarte, lo siento

-No te preocupes mamá, no pasa nada además ya todo esta arreglado con Harry, claro si me dejas ir y quedarme en su casa

-Claro que si hijo

Después de eso las cosas se calmaron, George y Fred después le agradecieron a Ron el haber calmado a su madre y que su castigo no hubiera sido tan duro. El fin de semana había sido tranquilo, tomando en cuenta que los sábados eran de limpieza y TODOS, tenían que aportar al menos algo. Al llegar a la escuela como de costumbre justo iba entrando al salón y sonaba el timbre, se sentó y saludo a Harry que se sentaba a lado de el, en ese momento llego el profesor Snape, que daba química, todos sin excepción le temían, ya que algunos decían que si hacían algo que no le gustara a el maestro les iría muy mal, ese rumor corría por la escuela como pólvora y nadie pero absolutamente nadie hablaba en su clase, es mas ni siquiera salían al baño, por lo regular si no es que siempre tenia cara de pocos amigos y eso dificultaba un poco la relación maestro-alumno que deberían de tener.

-Buenos días, hoy como siempre no me gusta verlos, pero si no imparto clase no como, bien hoy tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos, por favor pasen digan sus nombres y siéntense que no tengo su tiempo

Al entrar todos empezaron a cuchichear acerca de los nuevos, pues eran de banda "The Clan", pero al escuchar que el maestro tosía todos guardaron silencio

-Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini

-Y el mío Draco Malfoy

Después de eso empezaron a buscar asientos con la mirada y Ron rogaba a todo para que no vieran el asiento vacio que estaba atrás de el, se podían sentar en el de enfrente pero no en el de atrás, pero sus rezos no fueron escuchados precisamente al escuchar la voz de el maestro

-Señor Zabini siéntese atrás del señor Weasley, y usted señor Malfoy enfrente por favor

Definitivamente los rumores eran ciertos Snape traía mala suerte ahora estaba en medio de los nuevos y lo peor del caso es que durante toda la clase, (cabe decir que era de tres horas) sentía la mirada de Blaise sobre su nuca, lo que hizo que se pusiera tenso y hasta pusiera atención al maestro, después de clase Ron se levanto muy rápido de su asiento y le dijo a Harry que iría al baño, Blaise pensaba que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con el, lo seguía de cerca para que no pudiera huir de nuevo, y cuando iba a doblar una esquina vio que un chico detenía a Ron

-Vaya mira que hay por aquí- con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de Ron el cual golpeo la mano del chico

-¿Qué quieres Nott? No me molestes-contesto fríamente sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

-No te enojes Weasley

Ron trato de pasar de nuevo pero de nuevo el brazo de Nott lo detuvo

-Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, ¡no quiero nada contigo!

-Pues esa no fue la respuesta que me diste antes ¿Qué no te divertiste también?

Ron se paralizo, no supo que decir, sabia que estaba perdido, no podía caer mas bajo

-¿Por que pones esa cara? Yo si me divertí contigo _pobretón- _hablo burlonamente Nott lo que hizo que los allí presentes rieran abiertamente a carcajadas

Blaise supo que ese era momento de entrar, dio la vuelta con una sonrisa

-Ron te estaba buscando, el maestro nos mando por algo- jalo del brazo a Ron no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a Nott o como fuera que se llamara, no le importaba, pero si hacia sentir mal a Ron el era su enemigo…

CONTINUARA…

¿Por qué Ron odia tanto a los niños ricos?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: RECUERDOS TRISTES


	3. CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS TIRSTES

CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS TRISTES

Aun seguían caminando, Blaise de reojo veía a Ron por que aunque ya se habían alejado de donde estaba ese chico llamado Nott, lo veía algo tenso, mientras que Ron quería llorar pero algo lo impedía, no quería que Blaise lo viera llorar, no quería humillarse mas

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesto el pelirrojo y sin voltearlo a ver

-Nada, solo te vi en problemas y te decidí ayudar- dijo tranquilo aun jalándolo del brazo

-No lo necesito ¡NO NECESITO NADA DE USTEDES!- Grito Ron en un intento por sacar a flote su frustración

-¿Por qué?-confuso se acerco a el para abrazarlo

-No confió en personas como ustedes- dijo empujando a Blaise, quien enseguida se aparto de el

-¿No confías en personas como yo?, otra vez con eso ¿Por qué?, no te he hecho nada

-Pero lo harás, las personas como tu siempre lo hacen

-De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato- volteándose se fue hacia su salón, pues pensó que seria mejor dejarlo un rato solo para que se calmara, pero Ron por su parte ya no regreso a clases y se fue a casa argumentando que no se sentía bien. A la salida se fueron juntos Harry, Draco y Blaise

-Gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa Harry – decía un Draco sonriendo y abrazando por la espalda a Harry

-No te preocupes por es en la casa hay muchas habitaciones desocupadas, así que por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo volteándose para regarle un beso fugaz

-Blaise tu también deberías agradecerle a Harry- dijo el chico tratando de que su amigo se integrara a la platica cosa que no logro, Blaise estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y se preguntaba el porque el chico odiaba tanto a las personas con dinero, llegaron a la casa de Harry, se cambiaron cada uno en su respectiva habitación e inmediatamente se sentaron a comer, sin embargo Blaise seguía callado, cosa rara en el

-Blaise ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto Draco un poco preocupado por su amigo pues siempre tenia un semblante alegre, sin embargo en ese momento no podía descifrar lo que su amigo pensaba, hasta que escucho que le hablaba a Harry

-Harry ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- volteando hacia donde estaba el ojiverde

-Claro- dijo Harry sin poder comprender exactamente de que iban a hablar

-En al mañana tuve un pequeño incidente con Ron y un tipo llamado Nott o algo así, y luego Weasley dijo "no confió en personas como tu"

De momento el semblante de Harry cambio a uno un poco triste

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Le he hecho algo para que le cayera mal? ¿O para que de plano me odiara?

-Bueno no es que el te odie o le caigas mal, es simplemente una muy mala experiencia que Ron no tubo, cuando entramos a la escuela Ron era muy inocente y pensaba que nosotros, bueno todos eran buenas personas, pero por alguna razón quiso mantener oculto que era de clase media y que estaba ahí por una beca, yo le empecé a hablar desde el principio y nos llevamos muy bien, por eso fue a mi al único que le dijo que no era rico ni nada, por lo que yo lo apoyaba en lo que necesitara, sin embargo un día Theodore Nott le empezó a hablar, a mi al principio me dio mucho gusto pues Ron nada mas me hablaba a mi

FLASH BACK

-Harry ¿Qué hago?- preguntaba un pelirrojo algo nervioso pero contento a la vez

-¿con que?- extrañado Harry volteo a ver a Ron

-Pues con la invitación que me hizo Nott, de salir con el

-Pues sal con el una vez y si no te gusta pues no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Si pero, no tengo ropa para ponerme

-No te preocupes yo te presto- entusiasmado Harry le ofreció su ayuda para no ser descubierto, y vio que en los ojos de el pelirrojo mucha felicidad

-¿de verdad?- muy emocionado Ron acepto

-Claro, mira hablando del rey de roma, ahí viene- dirigiendo su mirada del lado derecho del pasillo donde se veía un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos café claro acercándose elegantemente hacia donde estaban ellos.

Theodore jalo del brazo de Ron para que fueran a otro lugar para hablar, ya lejos de donde estaba con Harry le pregunto de nuevo

-¿vas a salir conmigo?

-Cl...Claro- nervioso y un poco rojo Ron acepto

-Bien entonces nos vemos el sábado en el cine ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

FIN FLASH BACK

Por lo que me conto Ron todo salió muy bien en la primera cita y empezó a salir mas seguido con el, hasta que se volvieron novios, su noviazgo se dio a conocer por toda la escuela, salían casi diario, siempre veía a Ron con el, de hecho en la escuela casi ya no estaba conmigo por estar con el, como yo veía a Ron muy contento no le quise decir que alguien me había comentado que el repudiaba a los de su clase, así que después de cómo dos o tres meses Ron hablo con migo y me dijo que le iba a decir a Nott que no era rico, yo le dije que no lo hiciera pues por lo que me habían dicho, no me dio muy buena espina que se lo dijera así

FLASH BACK

-Harry, he decidido decirle a Theo acerca de que no soy de su clase- comento algo tenso el pelirrojo, sin voltear a ver a su amigo

-No creo que sea buena idea

-¿Por qué no?- extrañado el chico se acerco a su amigo pues se le hacia raro que le dijera que no

-No te lo quería decir, pero se rumora en la escuela que Nott no quiere a las personas que no tienen una buena posición económica- dijo Harry sin voltearlo a ver a los ojos pues no quería ver su reacción

-No creo que me deje por eso, si me quiere no lo hará, y yo se que el me quiere, no lo dudo por eso se lo voy a decir- comento mas para convencerse el que para convencer a Harry

-Yo preferiría que esperaras un poco mas, pero si estas tan seguro hazlo

-Bien mañana se lo diré

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No se exactamente que paso, pero creo que no fue lo que Ron esperaba, pues ese día se retiro de la escuela temprano y falto dos días

-Ah ya veo, es por eso

-No, aun falta lo peor

-¿Peor?

-Si Nott promulgo por toda la escuela que Ron era de clase media, se burlo de el y de su familia, diciendo que el nada mas había andado con el para divertirse, trate de hablarle a su casa pero creo que no me quiso contestar, quería que estuviera preparado para lo que vendrá después, pero fue inevitable que sucediera lo peor

FLASH BACK

Ron iba entrando a la escuela, y pasó al baño primero para no ir en clase, encontró a unos chicos allí y noto que uno le cuchicheó algo al otro, pero no les tomo mucha atención y al llegar a su casillero vio a Harry, y en vio adentro una nota

"_Por favor ven al gimnasio, quiero decirte algo"_

_Theodore Nott _

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunto Harry desconfiando de la palabra de Nott

-Si- contesto rápidamente Ron y una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en el rostro- a lo mejor se quiere disculpar- la esperanza se veía por los ojos de el pelirrojo, pero al llegar, esa sonrisa se borro al notar los muchos carteles que habían con su rostro poniendo en la parte baja de estos "POBRETON", y que aparte de todo una parte de la escuela estaba ahí

-Mira, ya no tienes que esconder tu posición económica pobretón, ahora ya todos lo saben- dijo Nott riendo a carcajadas mientras que Harry se había quedado paralizado, pero después se acerco a Blaise dándole un golpe en la cara

-No te metas con el, te lo advierto-Dijo Harry dejando a todos callados

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Al entrar las risas no se hicieron esperar, Ron salió corriendo de allí y yo al localizar a Nott le di un golpe en la cara, salí a buscar a Ron y lo encontré cerca de la dirección sentado, como esperando algo y al hablar con el me dijo que se iba a salir de la escuela, que con eso ya no podría estar allí, pero lo logre convence r de que eso no era lo correcto, después de que pasara todo esto cuando esto con Ron, Nott no se atreve a decirle algo, pero ya me di cuenta que mi advertencia no fue suficiente

- Ahora entiendo- dijo Blaise pensando en todo lo que habría sufrido el chico, pero en ese momento mas que nunca quería poder estar cerca de el

CONTINUARA: PROXIMO CAPITULO "FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS :¡ESTUPIDO ZABINI!"


	4. FiEsTa dE CuMpLEaÑoS EsTuPiDo zAbInI

CAP. 4: FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS ¡ESTUPIDO ZABINI!

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Blaise había conocido el desafortunado incidente de Ron, por eso le había dejado de hablar, pero no era por que supiera acerca de su posición económica, eso no importaba, pero lo que el en realidad estaba pensando era en como el pelirrojo podía confiar en el, había pensado en muchas formas, pero ciertamente ninguna de ellas lo convencía completamente, en eso estaba cuando vio que un ojiverde se acercaba a la mesa en donde el estaba

-Blaise ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Harry muy contento

-Claro- Un poco extrañado noto como Harry se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo

-El cumpleaños de Ron es pasado mañana y pues quería ver, bueno ya se que están de vacaciones y todo eso pero podrían cantar para festejarle

-Si, pero ¿no le irían a hacer algo en su casa?- tenia muchas ganas de cantarle en su cumpleaños pero ciertamente no sabia si podría hacerlo

-No lo que pasa es que sus papas están muy gastados, pues Ron viene de una familia muy grande y le pienso hacer una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa, de hecho estoy pensando en hacer una gran fiesta, también voy a invitar a los papas de Ron, por eso quería saber si quisieras tocar

-Claro que si- dijo Blaise pues eso le daba la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir

Por otro lado Ron estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, -"genial ahora vuelvo a ser el hazmerreir de Nott"- de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, y por el perfume que portaba la persona, inmediatamente supo quien era, por eso no se molesto ni siquiera en abrir los ojos

-¿Qué buscas Nott? ¿Qué no te has divertido lo suficiente?-enojado Ron se levanto despacio para ver al chico que tenia enfrente

-¿Qué es de ti Zabini?- dijo el chico molesto mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Eso es algo que no incumbe- se volteo y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pues no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con Theodore después del incidente que habían tenido

-¿QUÉ ES DE TI ZABINI, RONALD?- tomándolo del brazo fuertemente para que no se fuera Nott hizo que Ron volviera a quedar frente a el

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE IMPORTA, YA LARGATE CON TUS AMIGOS Y NO ME MOLESTES- completamente enojado Ron grito para ver si así lograba que se fuera, cosa que no logro

En ese momento llego Blaise notando la presencia de Nott y notando que de nuevo Ron estaba en apuros lo abrazo por atrás aunque supiera que el pelirrojo después lo iba a mandar muy lejos

-¿Algún problema cariño? Te estaba buscando- dijo con voz melosa mientras besaba una mejilla del ojiazul

Ron se sorprendió no reacciono, pero segundos después lo hizo, no quería que Nott lo siguiera molestando, así que decidió seguirle la corriente a Zabini aunque después hablaría con el, o le gritaría

-no ninguno- dijo tratando de imitar la voz melosa de este, aunque no le salió muy bien, logro que el castaño nada mas se quedara allí con los ojos abiertos y al ver que Blaise lo miraba con odio decidió irse, y ya al estar seguro de que Nott se había ido Ron empujo a Zabini

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo algo molesto pero a la vez agradecido por su aparición

-Oye yo esperaba un gracias- sonriendo trato de acercarse a el, cosa que no logro (otra vez)

-Pues gracias y adiós- dándose la media vuelta camino dos pasos hasta que sintió como la mano de Blaise lo jalaba del chaleco negro de la escuela

-No, oye espera yo quería decirte que lo de salir contigo sigue en pie- sonrojado lo miro a los ojos encontrando en los del pelirrojo duda

-Y tú no entiendes que no es no, ¿que no te han dicho?

-¿Decirme? ¿Qué cosa?- sabia a lo que se refería pero fingió que no sabia nada pues no quería meter en problemas a Harry

-Bien mira yo no soy de tu clase, ni de tu posición económica- espero que su reacción fuera igual a la de Nott, pero lo único que hizo Blaise fue levantar los hombros

-¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- vio como el pelirrojo abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero fallaba miserablemente

-¿Cómo que, que tiene que ver? Todo, absolutamente todo y ya no me molestes

Ron se giro y se fue dejando a Blaise, pensando en que en realidad su plan iba a funcionar o eso esperaba.

En la casa de Harry, todo era movimiento por un lado estaba Harry hablándoles a todos para que fueran, Draco acomodando junto con la gente que trabajaba ahí el sonido y todo lo que tenia que ver con el lugar donde iban a tocar, y Blaise comprando lo que hacia falta para adornar, pues el ojiverde había hablado a un restaurante muy exclusivo para ordenar la comida y que todo fuera perfecto. Todos estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que Harry no puso mucha atención cuando la sirvienta le dijo que Ron había ido sin previo aviso a su casa, y Harry muy tranquilamente le había dicho a la sirvienta que lo hiciera pasar, cuando la sirvienta esta a punto de abrir la puerta reflexiono le grito a la sirvienta que no lo dejara pasar que un momento el iba a verlo

-Ron que sorpresa- dijo el ojiverde cerrando la puerta tras de si, por que en realidad era una sorpresa para el que fuera así a su casa en viernes

-Lo que pasa es que me preocupe un poco por que no fuiste ni tú, ni Malfoy y el otro-vio que su amigo se ponía nervioso por contestar

-Es un poco vergonzoso pero…yo trate de cocinar y todos nos enfermamos- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ahora solo rogaba por que el pelirrojo le creyera

-Ahora entiendo, pero quieres ir conmigo a la cafetería, digo si no te sientes mal- sabía que Harry le estaba mintiendo, pero no podía poner a su amigo en evidencia, pues algún motivo debería poner

-Claro deja voy por mi chaqueta- con gran alivio pensó que si le había creído, y entro a su casa dejando esperando a Ron afuera

-¿Qué paso Harry?- pregunto Draco pues lo estuvo buscando y como no lo encontró se preocupo

-Pues Ron me hizo una visita sorpresa- al escuchar el nombre de Ron Blaise se acerco

-¿Ron?- pregunto curioso

-Si Ron, que se preocupo por que ninguno de los tres fuimos a la escuela, y le tuve que inventar que nos enfermamos del estomago por que yo cocine- Blaise soltó la carcajada al escuchar eso

-¿Cómo le dijiste eso?- dijo Draco también riéndose

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa, además quiere que vayamos a la cafetería a donde vamos por lo regular todos los viernes ¿quieren ir?

-Claro- dijeron al unisonó ambos chicos

Salieron los tres y llegando a la cafetería, se pusieron a platicar de puras cosas triviales, como la escuela, el clima, entre otras, Ron pensó que se le iba a ser muy pesado por la presencia de Zabini, pero fue todo lo contrario, se la había pasado bien, de hecho fue muy agradable, de regreso Harry le dijo que lo llevaría a su casa para que ya no tuviera que tomar transporte o tenerse que ir caminando, después de llegar a su casa Ron se bajo del coche y Harry lo jalo del brazo

-Mañana te espero en mi casa como a eso de las doce ¿te parece bien?

-Si esta bien- Ron se despidió con la mano de todos cuando se empezaron a alejar, pero sin que se diera cuenta toda su atención se fue hacia Blaise, al notarlo se puso rojo y sacudió la cabeza, se metió a su casa y se subió a dormir pues la mañana siguiente seria un largo día

Al día siguiente al levantarse, recibió el abrazo de su madre y de sus hermanos, su madre le regalo un suéter hecho a mano con una gran R en el frente, su hermana Ginny le dio un reloj, sus hermanos Fred y George le regalaron unos artículos para bromas y su padre le dio una esclava con su nombre grabado, desayunaron casi de todo, pues su mamá quería complacerlo aunque sea en su cumpleaños, después del desayuno Ron se fue a vestir para ir a la casa de su amigo, eran las once y cacho cuando hoyo se nombre

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Hijo tenemos que salir

- Ya sabes gracias George y Fred- Ginny volteo señalando a los gemelos que estaban en una esquina de la casa con cara de yo no fui

-Si mamá, esta bien- después de ver como se iban Ron se puso un pantalón de mezclilla que se había comprado para la ocasión, pero lo malo es que el único que había encontrado era uno negro con varias bolsas y dos cadenitas colgándole de un lado y una camisa blanca con un dragón negro del lado izquierdo, se fue caminando pues no tenia mucho dinero para el pasaje, al llegar toco el timbre, escuchaba ruido adentro pero no le tomo mucha importancia, salió una empleada de Harry y lo hizo pasar todo estaba apagado y al llegar al patio vio a muchas personas y todas gritando "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" se sorprendió de ver ahí a toda su familia, algunos amigos y compañeros, el primero en acercarse fue Harry

-Feliz cumpleaños Ron- después de abrazarlo le dio una bolsa de regalo

-No tenias por que hacerme nada de esto- dijo Ron muy agradecido pero preocupado por cuanto se pudo haber gastado en todo eso

-Por amigos como tu, vale la pena el gasto, además no fue un gran gasto- después se fueron acercando los demás a abrazarlo y darle regalos

-Lo siento hijo pero Harry nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada- comento su papá

-Esta bien, gracias

Todos habían ido menos Blaise, cosa que se le hizo raro a Ron, por que por un momento imagino que iba a ser el primero en felicitarlo, pero trato de darle mucha importancia aunque muy en el fondo se sintió triste por que no lo felicito, -"estúpido Zabini", fue lo que paso por la mente de Ron al no verlo por mas que lo buscaba, pero muy grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Nott estaba entrando en ese momento a el patio de la casa de Harry...

CONTINUARA…

ANDA LA OSA, ¿Qué PRETENDEREA HACER NOTT?, ¿POR QUÉ BLAISE NO SE HA APRECIDO AHÍ? POXIMO CAPITULO:¿FINGIR? ¡MI PRIMER BESO CON EL DOBLEMENTE ESTUPIDO ZABINI!


	5. fingir, mi primer beso

CAP 5: ¿FINGIR? ¡MI PRIMER BESO CON EL DOBLEMENTE ESTUPIDO ZABINI!

Ron no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Theodore Nott, en la casa de Harry, en el patio y en su fiesta, ese de plano si estaba loco o se había equivocado de fiesta, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba, pero lo peor del caso era que como Harry se había ido a la cocina, y no tenia como huir de esa situación pues todo lo habían preparado para el y no quería armar un escándalo

-Feliz cumpleaños Weasley- Ron se quedo perplejo, no supo que decir ni que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue empujarlo

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo en voz baja pero fría, pues no quería armar una escena enfrente de todos, sobretodo enfrente de su familia que no sabia nada al respecto

-Yo solamente vine a felicitarte ¿Qué ya no puedo?

-Claro que no puedes, hazme el favor de irte de aquí- Ron empezó a jalar de un brazo a Nott, pues no quería preocupar a nadie, ya lejos de ahí Ron volvió a pedirle que se fuera, cosa que no logro

-No me quiero ir, oblígame y te armo un escándalo, se que no quieres arruinarlo todo ¿o si?- Nott sabia lo que hacia, no era tonto y sabia lo que Ron quería evitar

-Vete, LARGATE, YA- ya completamente fuera de sus casillas, grito desesperado

-No grites Rony, ¿no querrás hacer un escándalo verdad?-sonriendo agarro a Ron de las manos

-No me digas Rony y vete- enojado el pelirojo trato de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero al estar sostenido por las manos no tuvo éxito

-Ya te dije que no- acercándose a su rostro lo arrincono contra una esquina del cuarto donde Ron lo había llevado-vamos a divertirnos- su voz ahora sonaba ronca, y Ron trataba por todos los medios de apartarse de ahí pero el castaño lo impedía

-Déjame, o si no…

-O si no ¿que?, va a venir tu novio, ese estúpido Blaise, ¿crees que le tengo miedo?

Sin quererlo Nott le había dado la respuesta a sus problemas, BLAISE, claro como no se le había ocurrido

-Si… creo que le tienes miedo, no vez que estoy saliendo con el- dudo un poco en su respuesta pues sabia que se arrepentiría de eso después, pero en ese momento y aunque le costara admitirlo Blaise era su salvación

-No me hagas reír, el que debería de tener miedo es el-con aires de superioridad volvió a acercarse peligrosamente al ojiazul

-El único que tiene miedo aquí eres tú

-Vamos que no te quieres volver a divertir conmigo

Esas palabras rezumbaron en los oídos del chico,"_no te quieres volver a divertir conmigo" _ esa parte de su vida quería borrarla, pero no podía, esa había sido la mayor humillación de su vida, al ver eso Nott decidió divertirse un poco mas

-¿Qué ya no me quieres?- dijo con fingida duda y tristeza

-No ya no te quiero- sus palabras fueron cortantes, cosa que hirió el orgullo de Nott e hizo que lo soltara

-Yo se que si lo haces- le susurro al iodo un poco enojado, le robo un beso fugaz a Ron y dándose la vuelta se fue, Ron por su parte se dejo caer y amargas lagrimas empezaron a salir.

Después de haberse calmado, salió de esa habitación esperando que Theodore ya se hubiera ido, al salir con el primero que se encontró fue con Harry

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto preocupado, pues se había desaparecido por un rato

-Lo siento Harry, es que me dolió la cabeza y me metí a esa habitación a recostarme, pero me quede dormido- sonrió para que su amigo le creyera

-Con razón, en fin vamos siéntate, par que comamos y ya no te vuelva ese dolor de cabeza – con gran alivio noto que Harry le había creído

Durante la comida, la mirada de Ron divagaba buscando a Blaise, pero no lo encontró, decepcionado volvió a ver su plato, después de comer, Ron se paro pero al hacerse para atrás sintió como alguien lo abrazo y luego le cubrió los ojos

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto por que no reconocía su aroma, ni nada

-Adivina- decía un ojiverde

-Vamos díganme quien es- con sus manos trato de tocar el rostro de la persona que le estaba tapando los ojos, hasta que alcanzo su rostro y sintió una recta nariz, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al reconocer de quien era ese inconfundible rostro

-Zabini- dijo en voz baja y con una emoción que hasta a el le sorprendió

-Correcto- susurro casi sensualmente en su oído, y Blaise sintió como escalofrió recorría la espalda del chico

Al destaparle los ojos sintió como alguien lo miraba y volteo hacia donde sentía que venia que era una esquina alejada de todo pero con desagrado vio que Nott seguía ahí, como esperando a que cometiera un error, así que tuvo que actuar rápido y abrazar a Zabini, aunque eso significara salir con el

Muy sorprendido, pero contento Blaise correspondió rápido el abrazo, se preguntaba que traía entre manos el pelirrojo así que decidió preguntárselo, sabia que eso no era normal

-¿Ron que pasa?- susurrando

-Nada, que ¿no te puedo abrazar?- un poco molesto por la pregunta se separo de Zabini

-No, si puedes nada más se me hizo un poco raro

Draco y el empezaron a preparar las cosas pues ya no tardaban en tocar de repente Blaise vio algo, y se acerco a una esquina donde se encontró con Theodore Nott

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Nott?- molesto se acerco a el castaño

-¿Yo?, solo vine a felicitar a Ron ¿te molesta?- con aire de grandeza y sus palabras burlonas hicieron que Blaise se enojara

-claro que me molesta, ¡vete!

-No me voy, si Ron no me corre no me voy a ir

-Pero yo te lo digo ahora

-Ron me dijo que estaban saliendo ¿es cierto?- Blaise se desconcertó un poco al escuchar eso pero al momento reacciono

-Si ¿algún problema con eso?

-Si ya se que Ron esta saliendo contigo, pero estoy seguro de que tu solo estas jugando con el

-¿Qué me crees tu?

-Claro que no para que tu te parezcas a mi te falta mucho, pero si en realidad no estuvieras jugando con el todo el mundo sabría con quien andas ¿no lo crees?

-Si lo saben

-No me digas, pues que raro que en la escuela nadie lo sepa, pero sabes que no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien como tu así que compromiso

Blaise se quedo completamente enojado por las palabras de Nott, aunque también sorprendido hasta que vio que Harry tomo el micrófono y anuncio que ya iban a tocar los chicos de "THE CLAN" y se tuvo que ir hacia allá, pero ahora gracias a Nott ahora sabia que su idea iba a funcionar

-Bien hoy vamos a tocar de manera muy especial para el festejado: Ron- dijo Blaise antes de empezar

"_Fobia al amor"_

_Vacio efímero_

_En mi corazón _

_Un leve suspiro _

_En mi interior _

_Miedo a la verdad_

_Miedo al juego _

_Miedo al rechazo _

_Golpe bajo _

_Dulce tentación _

_Que provoca _

_Una más dulce sensación _

_Imposible de rechazar _

_Besos de sangre _

_Besos necesarios _

_Claro para ambos _

_Estúpidos remordimientos _

_Aunque no pedo negar _

_Que lo voy a disfrutar _

_Tontos sentimientos _

_Fuera de control _

_Esto es algo _

_De dos que no _

_Negaría hacerlo otra vez _

_Besos de tentación _

_Dulce sensación_

_Quiero más_

_Pero puedo esperar _

_Te quiero _

_No lo niego _

_Me gustas _

_Desde siempre _

_Pero ya note voy a esperar _

_Me estoy _

_Empezando a desesperar _

_Fobia al amor_

_En mi interior _

_Fobia al dolor_

_Lo tengo que superar_

_Ya no puedo esperar_

_Tal vez te amo _

_Tal vez no _

_Fobia al amor_

_En mi interior _

_Fobia al dolor_

_Trata de volver a decir "te amo"_

_Te busque_

_Te encontré_

_Y créeme no te lastimare_

_Déjame amarte_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Déjame quererte_

_No me rechaces_

_¿No vez que me duele?_

_Inténtalo, se que te lastimaron_

_Pero yo_

_Que en este momento se_

_Que te amo_

_No lo hare_

_No te lastimare _

_Trata de confiar_

_Trata de querer_

_Trata de amar_

_Me enamore estúpidamente de ti _

_No se ni como paso _

_Pero en ese pequeño espacio _

_Me enamore_

_M e cuesta respirar _

_Otra cosa que no sea tu aroma corporal _

_Se que no soy mu bueno _

_Expresándome _

_Pero espero alguna vez escuchar _

_De tu boca un "te amo"_

_Trata de confiar_

_Trata de querer_

_Trata de amar_

Después de la segunda canción Blaise llamo a Ron para que pasara a donde estaban ellos, pero Ron no quería pasar, le daba pena, pero por fin después de mucho rogarle y de una mirada asesina de parte de su madre Ron accedió a pasa y ya ahí

-Bien pues quiero anunciar a todos los presentes que Ronald Weasley aquí presente ahora es mi pareja

Todos se sorprendieron, hasta el mismo Draco se sorprendió de lo que estaba diciendo su amigo y sin previo aviso y por la sorpresa mayúscula de Ron, Blaise le volteo la cara y lo beso abrazándolo por la cintura para que no se le fuera a escapar, todos se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos por eso, Nott que estaban hasta el fondo con gran enojo avanzo hacia donde estaban ellos

_CONTINUARA…_

_AHORA SI SE LE VA A ARMAR A RON Y A BLAISE ¿QUÉ HARA NOTT?_

_PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¿¿MI NOVIO BLISE??_

_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO _

_HASTA LA PROX Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFA _


	6. CaP 6 ¿¿Mi nOvIo bLaIsE?

CAP 6: ¿¿MI NOVIO BLAISE??

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que había dicho y hecho Blaise, Ron muy pero muy sorprendido giro un poco los ojos y pudo ver como Nott se acercaba, recordando lo que le había dicho con sus manos rodeo el cuello de Zabini para profundizar el beso (ya ven Ron no se resistió mucho que digamos jejeje), Harry se quedo estático pues no supo que decir

-"No es cierto, esto debe de ser una broma"-pensaba el oji verde, después de un rato de estar prácticamente pegados, de que todos se hubieran calmado y de que sus pulmones proclamaran aire se separaron, después de eso Blaise le tomo la mano a Ron en muestra de que sostenía lo que decía , Nott furico se paro frente a ellos, sin embargo no dijo nada, se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí y después de un rato de preguntas (sobre todo por parte de la familia de Ron), las personas se comenzaron a ir

-Ron, el lunes hablamos- dijo su madre sonriéndole a Blaise

-Bien hecho hermanito- decía Ginny guiñándole el ojo para darle por lo menos su aprobación

-Vaya hermano- al unisonó fue lo que comentaron George y Fred

El único que no dijo nada fue Arthur, pues no sabía exactamente qué decir, cuando todos, o casi todos se fueron, Harry se metió a la casa jalando a Ron del brazo

-¿Qué fue eso Ron?- contento pero confundido Harry miraba a su amigo

-No te emociones- comento seco el pelirrojo

-Pero lo besaste

-Eso solo fue para que Nott me dejara en paz

-¿Nott?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Nott en todo esto?

-Pues todo, en la escuela me lo tope cuando entraron tu novio y Zabini- trato de explicarle lo que había pasado la primera vez

-¿te molesto?- malhumorado por escuchar, ahora sabía que Nott no había hecho caso a su amenaza

-Sí, entonces Zabini me ayudo, luego en el patio, Nott me reclamo prácticamente preguntándome que era Zabini de mí

-Eso a él no le interesa

-Eso ya lo sé, y se lo dije, pero no me dejaba ir, y de nuevo llego Zabini, pero llego como si fuera novio y yo nada mas le seguí la corriente para que Nott nos dejara cosa que hizo, pero solo en ese momento, y hoy vino a la fiesta y le mentí diciéndole que él era mi novio y no sé cómo le hizo Zabini para enterarse y ahora tendremos que fingir

-¿Fingir? ¿Por eso lo besaste?

-Si

-Pues ese beso no se veía tan fingido- dijo burlándose de su amigo

Mientras afuera se quedaron Blaise y Draco sin percatarse de que ahí seguía Theodore

-Vaya ahora si me sorprendiste- dijo Nott arrastrando las palabras

-¿Por qué no te has ido?- completamente enojado Blaise se acerco a Nott

-Pensé que no te atreverías a besar a ese pobretón

-No hables así de Ron o si no…

-O si no que ¿me vas a golpear?

-No me obligues a pensar en hacerlo

-No me dan miedo tus amenazas

-Pues más vale que empiecen a hacerlo, porque créeme no es una amenaza es un promesa

-Pues vamos a ver que tanto quieres a Ron

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo veras

Nott salió de ahí con un aire de grandeza y poder en todo, y Blaise se quedo pensando a que se refería con eso

-Blaise ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Draco un poco preocupado por la situación en la que ahora se encontraba su amigo

-No se Draco

Harry le mostro su habitación a Ron pues esa noche se iba a quedar allí, aunque por alguna extraña razón sospechaba de su amigo, por que por alguna otra extraña razón lo había mandado a otra habitación que estaba casi del otro lado de la habitación en donde el se solía quedar

-Bien, hoy dormirás aquí

-Cla...claro

-Bueno te dejo descansar, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana, y gracias por todo

-De nada-

Harry Salió de la habitación dejando a Ron un poco sorprendido por el cambio, pero al pensarlo mejor, lo más seguro es que Draco ocupara en ese momento esa habitación, pero otro pensamiento llego muy rápido a la mentecita de Ron el cual se puso rojo al pensar en esa otra opción, pues tal vez Draco ocupara la misma habitación de su amigo, se acostó tratando de pensar en otra cosa, cuando se quedo profundamente dormido, después de una hora sintió como si alguien subiera por su cama y abriendo los ojos, vio un rostro muy cerca del suyo, y aparte de todo ese rostro era de Blaise, exaltado trato de empujarlo pero antes de que lo hiciera los labios del chico atrapo los suyos, después de luchar unos segundos (como dos más o menos), sin saber exactamente por qué comenzó a responderle el beso y hasta le sorprendió que le comenzara a gustar ese beso, noto que Blaise con su lengua delineaba sus labios en una muda petición de que abriera la boca, cosa que hizo sin pensarlo demasiado (no que no) y la experta lengua de el chico empezaba a explorar la de el pelirrojo, mientras este que no sabía que hacer, empezó a perder el miedo y lo empezaba a disfrutar ahora mas, de un momento a otro sintió como las curiosas manos de Blaise pasaban por debajo de la playera que se había puesto mientras a su iodo susurraba roncamente –Te amo- esas palabras, hicieron que Ron tratara de responderle, pero no pudo pues nuevamente el chico había capturado sus labios.

Un ruido algo molesto hizo que Ron abriera los ojos, mirando a su alrededor comprobando que lo de hace un momento había sido un sueño, se avergonzó de si mismo por haber soñado con el chico, no es que le gustara ¿o si?, su pensamiento fue interrumpido nuevamente por unos toquidos en la puerta

-Adelante- dijo perezosamente pues tal vez era Harry, pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa al notar que era el dueño sus sueños el que entraba-¿Qué quieres?- tratando de mostrar indiferencia no lo volteo a ver

-Es que necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo colocándose enfrente de el

-Te escucho- tarto de no ponerse nervioso, pero eso le pareció casi imposible cuando el se sentó a su lado, y las escenas del sueño vinieron a su mente provocando que se pusiera rojo de inmediato, cosa que noto Zabini

-¿Te sientes bien?- preocupado toco la frente del chico

-Si estoy bien, es solo que estoy muy cansado, así que di lo que tengas que decir y vete por favor- apartando la mano del chico espero a que empezara a hablar

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Nott me dijo…

-¿te dijo algo?

-Si me dijo que le tenía que demostrar que tanto te quería, y que si en verdad era tu novio que lo demostrara

-¿Qué lo demostraras?- impresionado por las palabras de Nott, Ron se paro olvidando por completo el sueño que había tenido

-Sí, supongo que se refiere a que lo demuestre en la escuela

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-pues porque me dijo que si te amaba tanto, que por que nadie en la escuela sabia de lo nuestro

-Diablos ¿y ahora qué?

-¿Cómo que "que"?, pues vamos a tener que fingir- un poco ruborizado volteo hacia el techo, pues no quería ver la reacción del pelirrojo

-Supongo que sí- inmediatamente Zabini volteo a ver incrédulo a Ron-¿Por qué me vez así?

-No…por nada

-Lamento haberte metido en esto- un poco afligido Ron miraba el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- te estoy causando muchos problemas

-No te preocupes que no pasa nada- sonriendo se acerco a Ron, le beso la frente y salió de la habitación

Ron se quedo petrificado pero luego una muy leve sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. Al día siguiente todos se prepararon para salir pues querían ver una película que había salido en el cine

-Ron apúrate- decía Harry mientras le pasaba ropa por la puerta

-Lo siento pero no me traje una muda de ropa- apenado el chico tomaba la ropa

-No importa, toma

Después de unos cinco minutos salió Ron

-Harry porque insistes en prestarme este tipo de ropa- decía mientras se veía en el espejo el pantalón ajustado que de nuevo le había prestado el chico

-lo siento Ron pero cuando fuimos al concierto dejaste la ropa que te compre, porque te volviste a poner la que ya traías

-¿Traía otra ropa?- pregunto Zabini uniéndose a la platica

-Si traía otra ropa, pero lo mojaron en el camino

-¡Harry! ¿Se lo tenias que decir?

-Pues es que me pregunto- dijo con fingida inocencia

-Bueno ya vámonos- decía un Draco algo molesto por la tardanza

-Si ya vámonos

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta la entrada pero al salir se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había una multitud de medios de comunicación

-Señor Zabini ¿es verdad que está saliendo con un chico de clase media?

Todos se quedaron quietos por la sorpresa al escuchar esa pregunta…

Continuara…

¿Habrá sido Nott el que haya llamado a los medios? ¿Qué harán ahora?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡beso mundial! ¡Las disculpas son difíciles!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: ¡BESO MUNDIAL! LAS DISCULPAS SON DIFICILES

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta la entrada pero al salir se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había una multitud de medios de comunicación

-Señor Zabini ¿es verdad que está saliendo con un chico de clase media?

Todos se quedaron quietos por la sorpresa al escuchar esa pregunta

-Señor Zabini ¿Es eso verdad?- repetían los reporteros de varios medios de comunicación, que al parecer eran de todo el mundo, pues algunos hablaban ingles, francés y otros idiomas, sin saber que hacer Draco trato de tranquilizarlos a todos.

-Por favor, hoy no luego haremos una rueda de prensa, por lo mientras déjenos en paz- sin embargo no funciono pues seguían preguntando así que sin más remedio Blaise hablo

-Bueno pues…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ron lo jalo del brazo, y se acerco a su oído

-No te preocupes, diles que no soy nada tuyo, no te quiero meter en más problemas-Blaise asintió antes de continuar con la respuesta

-Esta persona que está a lado mío-agarrando de la mano a Ron- es Ronald Weasley y es mi novio- antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar y justo delante de miles de cámaras y reflectores Blaise beso a Ron, dejando a todos petrificados (¿cómo que a este muchacho le gusta hacer mucho este tipo de escenas no?), un segundo después siguieron las preguntas por parte de los reporteros

-Oigan ya les dijeron que vamos a hacer una rueda de prensa así que por favor váyanse

Sin decir nada mas todos se fueron, claro que no falto el reportero que quería la exclusiva, cosa que no logro, después de un rato lograron salir

-Por fin solos- con un poco de alivio Draco abrazo a Harry el cual le respondió inmediatamente dándole un rápido beso

-Si tienes razón- todos se acomodaron en la camioneta en la que iban a salir, Draco conducía, Harry iba a su lado, mientras que Ron y Blaise iban atrás- Nadie decía nada, bueno no es que hubiera en realidad algo que agregar , ambos miraban por su respectiva ventanilla, pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a voltear a ver al otro, - "que habrá sentido"- era lo único que rondaba por la cabeza de Blaise, le preocupaba que el pelirrojo fuera a molestarse por lo que había dicho, pero estaba aun más preocupado por la sola razón de que no le había gritado ni insultado, como normalmente hubiera hecho, tal vez ahora si estuviera furioso, -" que pasara ahora"- al contrario de el castaño, Ron pensaba en las consecuencias de los actos de ambos, pues de antemano sabía que había tenido parte de culpa, si no es que toda, y en realidad le preocupaba que Blaise tuviera problemas con eso, y con ese acto solo hacia más grande una duda –"¿me amara?"- esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza desde que se había encontrado con Nott y lo había enfrentado, luego lo de su cumpleaños y ahora eso, ¿en realidad estaría enamorado de el? , agito la cabeza rápidamente, deshaciéndose rápidamente de la idea –"¿Quién podría fijarse en mi?"- con poco animo se formo una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Después de ver la famosa película, decidieron volver a la casa de Harry y ya ahí todos se fueron a su respectiva habitación, pero Ron no podía dormir, se sentía culpable de que Blaise se viera en la necesidad de hacer algo como eso, así que se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la habitación de Blaise, se paro en frente de la gran puerta de roble, que en ese momento le parecía aun mas grande, se quedo quieto, no podía tocar a la puerta, así que se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, después de mucho dar vueltas en la cama se pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Ron, que apenas se estaba levantando, pues pudo dormir tres horas a lo sumo, así que fue hacia la puerta y al abrirla vio la cara de Harry

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- con un bostezo le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar

-Mira esto- enseñándole un periódico que en la portada traía la foto de el y Blaise besándose, con todo y articulo

"_BESO MUNDIAL"_

_El famoso Blaise Zabini vocalista de la prestigiada banda "THE CLAN" se alejo del mundo de la farándula desde hace ya casi un mes, lo que el dijo fue que quería darse unas vacaciones, por las giras tan extensas que habían tenido, pero lo que nadie sabia era que en realidad había estado en la prestigiada escuela solo para chicos "Hogwarts", con el bajista Draco Lucius Malfoy que como ya todos sabíamos tiene un novio allí, al principio cuando se dio a conocer esta noticia se justificaba con que el bajista iba ahí por su novio Harry Potter, pero grande fue la sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad estaba ahí por un chico de clase media, llamado Ronald Weasley, el día de ayer fueron captados juntos y lo que dijo el vocalista fue "Esta persona que esta a lado mío es Ronald Weasley y es mi novio" después de eso le dio un beso muy apasionado y aseguro darnos una rueda de prensa para aclarar este escándalo, de su novio podemos decir que es guapo, pero ciertamente es difícil de creer que el este con esa clase de personas. También sabemos que Ronald entro a Hogwarts por un una beca, le seguiremos la pista a esta nota._

Ron se dejo caer muy pesadamente sobre la cama, se levanto rápidamente y encendió la tele, y como lo sospechaba ahora estaba en boca de todos, definitivamente eso se estaba saliendo de control, como iría a la escuela así, cosa que fue respondida por Harry

-hoy no iremos a la escuela

-¿No iremos?

-No ya le hable a tu mamá y al parecer lo entendió muy bien

-Ah bueno

-si espero que esto no te moleste

-No a mi no me molesta, pero espero que no les moleste a ellos

-¿Hablas por Blaise y por Draco?

-Si, por quien mas

-Para mí que lo decías por Blaise

-Claro que no, y menos por el

-Si como digas

-¿Pero quién habrá llamado a la prensa?

-No sé, y la verdad no lo quiero averiguar

-Bien por lo mientras apúrate para desayunar

Sin más remedio el chico agito la cabeza como afirmación, Harry salió para dirigirse con Blaise y Draco, para hablar antes de que llegara el pelirrojo

-¿Tienes idea de quién pudo ser?- dijo Blaise con mucha calma, como si lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera sido absolutamente nada importante

- me temo que fue Nott- comento el ojiverde tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba el castaño

-¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos?

-No lo sé, pero lo tengo que averiguar, tratándose de él, en realidad las cosas pueden empeorar

-¿Tratándose de el?- pregunto Ron acercándose a todos

-No te vi llegar Ron

-Sí, ya me di cuenta ¿pero de quien hablan?- los tres se voltearon a ver, como preguntándose si en realidad el debería saber de quién se trataba -¿hablan de Nott?

-Si- con mucho pesar Harry le comento a Ron que creía que había sido Nott el causante de todo lo que estaba pasando, discutieron todo el día acerca de cómo podrían librarse de ese problema, aunque parecía que el menos interesado en eso era Blaise, Ron se preocupo pues ahora si no había comentado nada, cuando anocheció todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Ron no podía dormir solo daba vueltas en su cama, con esa serian dos noches en las que casi no dormiría por la culpa de una palabra "culpa", así que como ya no quería seguir así, se paro y camino hasta la habitación de Blaise, de nuevo enfrente de esa gran puerta de roble, el mármol negro le enfriaba los pies, pero no importaba si le podía pedir disculpas, de momento recordó que era media noche, que estaba en una mansión y que aparte de todo le tenía miedo a la obscuridad –"genial"- era lo único que podía pensar el pelirrojo, así que cerró los ojos, esperando que apareciera la respuesta mágicamente, cosa que no sucedió, pero volteo un momento porque le pareció haber escuchado unos ruidos, se puso a temblar, pues si algo le aterraba a parte de las arañas era estar solo, de nuevo escucho ruidos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se había quedado estático, no podía correr, ni siquiera hablar y de un momento a otro sintió una mano en su hombro

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- el grito fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta, pero se cayó rápidamente al notar que era Blaise

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma- dijo Blaise poniéndose una mano en el pecho, pues en realidad lo había espantado

-Pues eso me pareciste tú

-Pues mira quién habla, ¿sabes qué hora es?

-Si se qué hora es, simplemente no podía dormir

-Ah, y entonces decidiste que era buena idea dar un recorrido y pararte justo enfrente de mi puerta

-Básicamente si- eso casi había sido un susurro, por lo cual Blaise se agacho para poder escuchar mejor

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No nada

-Bueno entonces ya me voy a dormir- paso a lado del pelirrojo el cual no supo qué hacer, así que se metió al cuarto antes de que Blaise pudiera cerrar la puerta, por lo cual Blaise se sorprendió-¿Necesitas algo?

-S…si- estaba nervioso sentía como si se le fuera a salir el corazón pero ya estaba allí, así que ya no se podía echar para atrás así que para sentirse un poco más seguro se fue a una esquina un poco lejos de Blaise, pero no contaba con que Blaise fuera para haya también - Yo quería…

-¿Tú querías?

-Pedirte una disculpa- dijo en voz baja por lo que de nuevo no lo pudo escuchar Blaise

-¿Qué?

-Quería pedirte una disculpa- hablo un poco más alto por lo que esta vez Blaise lo pudo escuchar

- ¿Disculparte de qué?, no tienes que disculparte por nada yo tome la decisión

-Pero yo no quería causarte tantos problemas, se que todo esto es mi culpa, yo…

Antes de que pudiera continuar Blaise lo beso, pues ya no podía resistirlo, verlo como tan indefenso y haciendo tanto esfuerzo solo por disculparse con él, que a veces pensaba que Ron lo provocaba. Por su lado Ron no sabía que decir o mejor dicho que hacer, pues por un lado le quería responder pero por otro lado, sabía que lo mejor era alejarse pero toda su cordura se fue al diablo cuando sintió que Blaise lo besaba en el cuello sacándole unos pequeños gemidos, pero de momento Ron lo empujo y salió de la habitación dejando a Blaise completamente confundido.

Mientras, Ron caminaba hacia su cuarto y al llegar se sentó en su cama para abrazarse fuertemente las rodillas y llorar hasta quedarse dormido, mientras que Blaise estaba recargado atrás de la puerta, pues ahora estaba consciente de que ya no se acercaría a él , pues creía que ahora si se había pasado….

CONTINUARA…

PROXIMO CAPITULO: CONFESIONES DEL PASADO, MI TRISTE PASADO

LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO PERO MI MENTE NO PROCESABA EL COMO SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO ¡AH! Y DE PASO DOY PROMOCION A OTRA HISTORIA MIA SE LLAMA "**LO QUE MAS QUIERO" **ESTA MUY BUENA JEJEJE LEANLA Y ME DICEN QUE LE PARECIO VA? BUENO SE CUIDAN

ATTE. YO


	8. CaP8:CoNfEsIoNeS dEl pAsAdO

CAPITULO 8: CONFESIONES DEL PASADO

Mientras, Ron caminaba hacia su cuarto y al llegar se sentó en su cama para abrazarse fuertemente las rodillas y llorar hasta quedarse dormido, mientras que Blaise estaba recargado atrás de la puerta, pues ahora estaba consiente de que ya no se acercaría a el , pues creía que ahora si se había pasado

Al día siguiente fue a su casa, claro que se tubo que ir por la puerta de atrás, pues no quería ser molestado por los medios de comunicación que estaban ahí, al llegar su madre lo estaba esperando

-Hijo quiero hablar contigo- hablo su madre algo calmada

-Si claro- contesto sentándose frente a su madre

-Yo no te prohíbo que salgas con ese chico, ni nada, al contrario me da mucho gusto por que se me hace una muy buena persona y se ve que te trata bien y sobre todo que si te quiere, pero…- Molly guardo silencio un momento lo que hizo que Ron se preocupara por lo que le fuera a decir- tu padre y yo hemos hablado y queremos que venga a hablar con nosotros- Ron hasta respiro, por un momento pensó que su madre había sospechado algo acerca de su farsa

-Claro mamá yo le diré- sonriendo subió a su recamara

Los días siguientes su "relación" fue muy cariñosa, pero solo en la escuela por que fuera eran como dos personas que no se conocían, esto le estaba preocupando tanto a Draco como a Harry pues no entendían que estaba provocando eso, hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió llamara a Ron a su casa

-Bueno, casa de la familia Weasley- dijo Molly después de haber contestado el teléfono

-Buenos días señora Weasley soy Harry

-¡Ah! Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas?- contesto alegremente pues le caía muy bien el chico pues siempre los había tratado muy bien

-Bien gracias y ¿ustedes?

-Igual, igual y si buscabas a Ronald hace diez minutos salió de la casa

-Ahh, no lo buscaba precisamente a el, mas bien quería hablar con usted

-¿conmigo?

-Si, le quería decir que si le podía dar permiso a Ron para quedarse el fin de semana en mi casa, lo que pasa es que ya vienen los exámenes finales y pues me gustaría poder estudiar más y como que luego Ron no sale muy bien en esos exámenes creí que será buena idea

-Ah, claro seguramente por eso ha estado muy serio últimamente

-Si debe de ser por eso- decía Harry sin saber que más decir

-Pero Ron no se llevo ropa

-Ah no se preocupe aquí le presto yo ropa

-Gracias Harry, bueno entonces ya no lo esperare

-Bueno hasta luego señora

-Hasta luego

Después de haber colgado el teléfono Harry corrió hacia la escuela pues ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca que algo había pasado entre Blaise y Ron, pues los dos habían estado muy serios desde la entrevista, pero pensó que eso no les había afectado tanto, tal vez ellos dos deberían hablar

Después de clases Harry logro convencer a Ron de que fuera a su casa para estudiar, y aunque el pelirrojo al principio no quiso Harry logro convencerlo diciéndole que habría postres por montones y que si no iba no tendría a quien dárselos (típico chantaje del chico)

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por ti

-Sip, vámonos

Llegando a la mansión Harry fue a dejar sus cosas a su habitación, mientras Ron se sentaba cómodamente en la sala esperando a que su amigo bajara, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que quien bajo no era Harry si no Blaise, al verlo Zabini no supo ni donde meter la cabeza, así que siguió caminando y se paso derecho, Ron no hizo nada pues a pesar de que en ese tiempo había pensado mucho en lo que había pasado esa noche, que pensó que tal vez a era momento de decirle lo que en realidad había pasado, movió la cabeza cerrando los ojos y escucho pasos en frente de el, volteo hacia arriba y sus ojos se encontraron con unos caramelo en los cuales veía pena y arrepentimiento

-Yo…- intento decir el chico pero no sabia como continuar

-…-Ron se había quedado en blanco no tenia idea de que decirle

-Lo siento- dijo por fin sintiendo que el corazón se le paraba cuando vio que Ron se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar

-Ven- fue lo único que dijo Ron y Blaise como si fuera normal ese tipo de ordenes lo siguió hasta la habitación de este, al llegar Ron cerro la puerta con seguro y le extendió la mano señalándole a Blaise que se sentara en la cama, el se quedo en una esquina como para sentirse mas seguro

-No te tienes por que disculpar- comento el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?- pregunto mirando hacia la puerta de roble

-No quería que nos interrumpieran, pero si te molesta nos regresamos

-No, esta bien

-Yo debería disculparme, no era mi intención que… bueno pasara lo que pasara- miro el reloj que en ese momento estaba marcando las seis y cuarto de la tarde

-Tu no tuviste la culpa yo inicie, si yo hubiera sabido que esto te causaría tanto daño, no lo hubiera hecho- Ron volteo hacia donde estaba Blaise pues de momento pensó que había escuchado la voz entrecortada del moreno

-Escúchame, yo creo que es necesario que sepas algo-El pelirrojo se acerco sentándose al lado de Zabini- Nada mas quiero que no se lo digas a Harry pues el no lo sabe- Blaise solo asintió con la cabeza-yo entre a Hogwarts por una beca, al entrar el primero que me habló fue Harry, yo no le hablaba a nadie mas pues me daba un poco de pena que supieran por que había entrado, así que le pedí a Harry que mantuviera en secreto que yo era de un nivel mas bajo, hablando de economía, todo iba bien hasta que una ocasión choque con alguien

FLASH BACK

-¡Auch!- decía un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés claro que estaba en el suelo con un montón de libros igualmente en el piso

-Lo… siento- rápidamente Ron lo le estiraba la mano para ayudarlo a que se levantara

-Gracias- contesto el chico después de que Ron le ayudara a levantar sus libros

-Yo lo lamento mucho, no me fije por donde iba

-no te preocupes, por cierto ¿eres nuevo aquí verdad?

-Si llegue hace una semana

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Theodore Nott

-El mío es Ronald Weasley

-Ahh, dime Ronald ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¿eh?- eso había sido demasiado directo por lo que no reacciono al momento

- que si te gustaría salir conmigo, si quieres me dices antes de la salida, ¿te veo por?

-Pues por los pasillos cerca del salón de Estática

-Bien nos vemos luego- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Ron

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Estuve muy contento pues era la primera vez que alguien así me hacia una invitación para salir así que le conté a Harry

FLASH BACK

-Harry ¿Qué hago?- preguntaba un pelirrojo algo nervioso pero contento a la vez

-¿con que?- extrañado Harry volteo a ver a Ron

-Pues con la invitación que me hizo Nott, de salir con el

-Pues sal con el una vez y si no te gusta pues no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Si pero, no tengo ropa para ponerme

-No te preocupes yo te presto

-¿de verdad?-

-Claro, mira hablando del rey de roma, ahí viene- dirigiendo su mirada del lado derecho del pasillo donde se veía un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos café claro acercándose elegantemente hacia donde estaban ellos.

Theodore jalo del brazo de Ron para que fueran a otro lugar para hablar, ya lejos de donde estaba con Harry le pregunto de nuevo

-¿vas a salir conmigo?

-Cl...Claro- nervioso y un poco rojo Ron acepto

-Bien entonces nos vemos el sábado en el cine ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Fui y me trato muy bien el pago todo y fue muy caballeroso conmigo y antes de irse y dejarme en casa de Harry me beso

FLASH BACK

-Bueno pues ya llegamos, me la pase muy bien- dijo Nott cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta

-Si, yo también me la pase muy bien- sonrojándose volteo a verlo

-Bueno pues espero que nos veamos nuevamente- comento el chico antes de acercarse al rostro de Ron y darle un casto beso en los labios- espero mas adelante un si como respuesta- susurro al oído antes de darse la media vuelta y subirse al coche deportivo que traía

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Comenzamos a salir mas a menudo, me llevaba a cines, teatros, acuarios, restaurantes y me llevo una vez a la opera pero creo que noto que a mi no me gustaba y no me volvió a llevar- una triste sonrisa se formo en su rostro- hasta que llego el día estábamos en un restaurante carísimo, lo note con solo entrar, el candelabro que parecía de oro estaba colgado elegantemente en el centro y los cubiertos eran de plata, además de que la comida era muy poquita, nos llevaron a un lugar donde habían cortinas me imagino que era para tener privacidad, me lo dijo cuando estábamos comiendo el postre

FLASH BACK

-Ron -Nott dejo de comer para centrar su atención al chico que tenia enfrente

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos

-Me preguntaba ¿quisieras salir conmigo?- al decir eso saco de su bolsa un pequeño paquete dándoselo en las manos

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo abriendo el regalo, donde adentro había una fina esclava de oro donde decía "_Ron te amo" _ y en el reverso decía "_Theodore"_

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?- tomado la mano de Ron espero paciente la respuesta

-Claro que si- contento sonrió

-Bueno pues ponte lo que te regale

-No, yo no puedo aceptar algo tan caro- tomo el paquete y se lo puso enfrente

-Vamos, acéptalo

-Pero no quiero que pienses que solo acepte ser tu pareja por tu dinero

-¿Por qué pensaría yo algo así?, se que me quieres como yo a ti, acéptalo- se levanto tomando la esclava y poniéndosela para después besarlo por un largo rato

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Pasaron tres meses y cinco días, después de que empezamos a ser novios, en ese tiempo el me jalaba para todos lados me regalaba de todo hasta que…- paro en seco pues al recordar lo que había sucedido lo llenaba de tristeza- en una ocasión fuimos al cine, una de las tantas veces que habíamos ido, de ahí no vinimos aquí, si no que me llevo al departamento donde luego se quedaba cuando sus padres salían, pues me había dicho que no le gustaba estar solo en su casa, llegamos y comenzó a besarme y yo no me resistí, cuando fuimos a su cuarto comenzó a desnudarme, dude un poco al principio pero me deje llevar, pues lo único que rondaba por mi mente en ese momento era que el me amaba y que si lo tenia que hacer con alguien, tendría que ser con el, después de haberlo hecho nos bañamos y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, al día siguiente yo seguía muy contento y al parecer el también hasta preparo el desayuno, y nos cambiamos para ir a la escuela, fue cuando decidí que tendría que hablar con Nott de que pues no tenia su misma condición económica y se lo comente a Harry en un descanso que tuvimos entre clase y clase

FLASH BACK

-Harry, he decidido decirle a Theo acerca de que no soy de su clase- comento algo tenso el pelirrojo, sin voltear a ver a su amigo

-No creo que sea buena idea

-¿Por qué no?- extrañado el chico se acerco a su amigo pues se le hacia raro que le dijera que no

-No te lo quería decir, pero se rumora en la escuela que Nott no quiere a las personas que no tienen una buena posición económica- dijo Harry sin voltearlo a ver a los ojos pues no quería ver su reacción

-No creo que me deje por eso, si me quiere no lo hará, y yo se que el me quiere, no lo dudo por eso se lo voy a decir- comento mas para convencerse el que para convencer a Harry

-Yo preferiría que esperaras un poco mas, pero si estas tan seguro hazlo

-Bien mañana se lo diré

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-En realidad tenia miedo después de lo que me había dicho Harry pero sabia que se lo tenía que decir, tenia confianza en que en verdad no me dejaría por eso, pero cometí un error al no escuchar la advertencia de mi amigo y muy confiado se lo dije al día siguiente, aun puedo recordar la cara que hizo

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué no eres que?- sorprendido volteo a todos lados para ver si alguien no lo había escuchado

-No soy rico- dijo un poco tenso el pelirrojo

-Me mentiste- furico lo jalo hasta el baño

-No…yo no…- el pelirrojo no sabía que decir, así que guardo silencio hasta llegar al baño de hombres donde Theodore corrió a todos, y cuando todos se fueron el cerro la puerta por dentro para que nadie los molestara

-¡CLARO QUE ME MENTISTE!- Enojado lo empujo contra la pared

-Theodore cálmate

-CALMARME, QUIERES QUE ME CALME

-Si – fue lo único que pudo decir Ron con la voz temblorosa y los ojos rojos

-Bien me calmare, pero esto se acabo

-¿Qué?- sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban trato de acercarse a Nott

-No te me acerques, me das asco- esas palabras hicieron que Ron se detuviera y que callera al suelo de rodillas, por un momento quedo ido pero segundos después reacciono

-Esta bien esto se acabo- dijo con la voz entrecortada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-Espero que no le comentes a nadie lo de la otra vez, ahora más que nunca me das asco, aunque no puedo negar que me divertí- con toda la frialdad del mundo y como si no hubiera pasado nada Theodore salió del baño dejando a Ron ahí llorando

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Ese día me retire argumentando que me sentía mal, no fui dos días a la escuela me quedaba encerrado en mi cuarto, pensando en lo que había pasado, marcaban a mi casa, sabia que era Harry pero no le quería contestar y cuando fui a la escuela descubrí que decirme que daba asco, no podía ser lo peor que me hubiera podido hacer

FLASH BACK

- Ron iba entrando a la escuela, y pasó al baño primero para no ir en clase, encontró a unos chicos allí y noto que uno le cuchicheó algo al otro, pero no les tomo mucha atención y al llegar a su casillero vio a Harry, y vio adentro una nota

"_Por favor ven al gimnasio, quiero decirte algo"_

_Theodore Nott _

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunto Harry desconfiando de la palabra de Nott

-Si- contesto rápidamente Ron y una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en el rostro- a lo mejor se quiere disculpar- la esperanza se veía por los ojos de el pelirrojo, pero al llegar, esa sonrisa se borro al notar los muchos carteles que habían con su rostro poniendo en la parte baja de estos "POBRETON", y que aparte de todo una parte de la escuela estaba ahí

-Mira, ya no tienes que esconder tu posición económica, pobretón, ahora ya todos lo saben- dijo Nott riendo a carcajadas

-"maldita sea, maldita sea"- pensaba el chico corriendo hasta los campos de la escuela se puso detrás de un árbol tratando de esconderse de todos no quería que nadie lo viera

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-E n ese momento supe que ya no podría estar ahí, pues sabía también que seria el hazmerreir de toda la escuela así que me quede fuera de la dirección cuando por fin pude controlar mis lágrimas, estaba esperando cuando vi a Harry

FLASH BACK

-Ron yo...- trataba de disculparse pues sabia que le hubiera podido evitar eso a su amigo

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, la culpa la tuve yo por haber sido tan estúpido

-No Ron, tu no tuviste la culpa, tu confiaste en el y el te traiciono- hablo su amigo abrazándolo

-Yo ya no puedo estar aquí

-¿Qué?- hablo Harry separándose de su amigo- ¿No hablas enserio o si?

-Si muy enserio, ya no quiero estar aquí, ya no quiero verlo, ni oír de el quiero que desaparezca de mi vida

-Esa no es la forma de solucionar esto, además ya pensaste en lo que le vas a decir a tus padres cuando se enteren que ya no estas aquí, además estamos a mitad de semestre, no creo que te quieran inscribir en otra escuela

-Tienes razón

FIN DEL FALSH BACK

-Un poco por lo que me había dicho Harry y otro poco por orgullo decidí quedarme en la escuela aunque eso significara ver a Nott todos los días

-Nott es un maldito- comento con furia apretando su puño hasta que se puso rojo, al no saber que hacer o que decir lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo -Yo…no lo sabia, lo lamento- susurro al oído de Ron el cual no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas y lloro un largo rato en su hombro- Quiero que confíes en mi pero creo que la he regado con lo del otro día

-No, tu no tuviste la culpa- dijo Ron sin despegar su cara de su hombro, por que por alguna extraña razón se sentía seguro con el, así que sin poder hacer mas se brazo mas fuerte a el y Blaise le correspondió el abrazo- yo creo que…

-¿Qué?

-Te tengo confianza- hablo despacio pero esas palabras hicieron que Blaise sonriera separándose un poco de el para verlo a la cara

-¿En verdad?- al ver que Ron asentía sonrió aun mas tomando el rostro de Ron en sus manos y darle un suave beso en la frente

-Me has demostrado desde que nos conocimos que me apoyas en todo y que no me deprecias, así que por favor no me lastimes- pedía Ron acercándose a Blaise para darle un suave beso en los labios

PROXIMO CAPITULO: TUYO

N/A: CREO QUE EL TITULO LO DICE TODO, PERO PROXIMO CAPITULO: SLASH

SI A ALGUIEN NO LE GUSTA PUES SERA MEJOR QUE NO LO LEAN ¿OK?

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

ATTE: LA AUTORA (+_+SIEMPRE QUISE PONER ESO)


	9. cAp 9:TuYo

CAPITULO 9: TUYO

-Te tengo confianza- hablo despacio pero esas palabras hicieron que Blaise sonriera separándose un poco de el para verlo a la cara

-¿En verdad?- al ver que Ron asentía sonrió aun mas tomando el rostro de Ron en sus manos para darle un suave beso en la frente

-Me has demostrado desde que nos conocimos que me apoyas en todo y que no me deprecias, así que por favor no me lastimes- pedía Ron acercándose a Blaise para darle un suave beso en los labios, Blaise no tardo mucho en reaccionar para responderle y tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía por el, el pelirrojo se separo un poco de el mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- sorprendido por la pregunta Blaise se quedo quieto para después sonreír

-te amo Ronald Bilyed Weasley- dijo hablando pegado a los labios de Ron para después besarlo

Blaise comenzó a tocar los botones del chaleco de la escuela para desabrocharlos pero las manos de Ron lo detuvieron

-Yo… te lo dije ya no soy…- antes de que pudiera continuar el moreno le puso un dedo en la boca y se acerco a su oído para poder susúrrale

-No quiero ser el primero sino el ultimo-Ron lo miro extrañado pues pensó que después de haberle contado lo que había pasado con Theodore lo iba a dejar, pero no paso, así que sonrió y lo beso despacio pero Blaise podía notar la urgencia en su beso, así que volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido, desabrocho despacio los botones para después sacarle la camisa blanca, su boca comenzó a recorrer su cuello besándolo despacio sin dejar marcas en la casi nívea piel de Ron, mientras que este comenzaba a quitarle la playera negra que en ese momento llevaba Blaise, disfrutando cada toque hecho por este.

Las manos de Blaise viajaron por el pecho y el finamente marcado abdomen del pelirrojo hasta llegar al cinturón y desabrochárselo para después mirarlo a la cara

-¿quieres seguir?- pregunto con un poco de duda pues no quería que fuera a la fuerza, quería que fuera por que Ron también lo quería, no quería que fuera algo obligatorio

-Si- fue lo único que dijo antes de volverlo a besar enredando sus manos en el cabello de Blaise, mientras que este le zafaba el pantalón con la otra ropa que igual ya le estorbaba , notando que estaba tan excitado como seguramente el lo estaría, Ron al intentarle desabrocharle el pantalón sus manos comenzaron a temblar, por lo que Blaise le ayudo con ese pequeño problema, quitándose el mismo todo lo que le quedaba de ropa por lo que dejo a Ron sorprendido, al ver su anatomía (si lo viera yo también me sorprendería y no es por ser chismosa pero me contaron que Blaise tenia un cuerpo de infarto, pero bueno volvamos con la historia), Blaise sonrío y recostó a Ron en la cama volviéndolo a besar, Blaise empezó a hacer un camino imaginario hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales succiono para poder morderlos suavemente lo que hizo que Ron emitiera un estruendoso gemido, al escucharse logro que se pusiera igual de rojo que su cabello y que con una mano se tapara la boca, así que Blaise siguió con su tarea y le parecía demasiado bello ver a Ron en esa situación, tratando de no gemir, así que subió de nuevo para morder el lóbulo de su oído

-No te contengas, quiero oírte- su voz sonaba ronca y excitante para Ron el cual se quito la mano de la boca- te han dicho que eres hermoso - poco a poco fue recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de Ron, mientras que este besaba con mas amor que deseo hasta que la mano de Blaise toco su miembro y comenzó a mover la mano haciendo que Ron gimiera mas y mas, pues lo masturbaba lenta y tortuosamente

Ron acerco la cara de nuevo para besarlo, pero en esta ocasión lo beso primero castamente para después con la lengua delinear los labios de Blaise pidiendo acceso a la boca de este, el cual no lo pensó demasiado pues al momento abrió la boca para empezar una dulce batalla entre ambos músculos, Ron comenzó a tocar el suave y bien formado pecho de Blaise para bajar poco a poco las manos, Blaise se acerco a Ron a sabiendas de que ya no podría esperar mas para hacerlo suyo

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo mientras veía a los ojos a Ron el cual asentía con la cabeza, Blaise le dio tres dedos para que los lamiera cosa que Ron hizo demasiado sensual, logrando que Blaise se estremeciera

-Voltéate, así será menos dolor….

-No, quiero estar frente a ti-

-¿Seguro?- preguntaba un poco inseguro pues la entrada podría ser dolorosa pues su miembro era de un tamaño considerado, despacio el pelirrojo bajo la mano de Blaise y metió un dedo a la entrada, que no costo demasiado meterlo pues estaba muy excitado, luego entro un segundo dedo los cuales giraba para ensanchar la entrada y por fin pudo meter un tercer intruso lo que hizo que a Ron se le saliera un gemido de dolor, por lo que Blaise se detuvo, volteando a verlo Ron solo sonrió para que prosiguiera, así que saco los dedos de la entrada de Ron para acomodarse para el siguiente paso Blaise acomodo a el ojiazul entre sus piernas y poco a poco fue introduciendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Ron. Cuando Blaise sintió la estrechez del pelirrojo no pudo evitar dar pequeños gemiditos de placer , por otro lado Ron sentía mucho dolor pero al mismo tiempo mucho placer así que decidió terminar con eso de una vez y se auto-penetro haciendo que ambos gritaran: uno de dolor y otro de placer, el azabache espero a que la presión disminuyera levemente para empezar, pero cuando el pelirrojo empezó a gemir moviendo se un poco, no lo pudo aguantar y salió casi por completo del cuerpo del pelirrojo y lo volvió a penetrar haciendo que este gimiera tan fuerte, que hacia que se excitara mas, cada gemido que escuchaba de parte de Ron era un estimulo para seguir y así empezaron las embestidas primero lentas pero después empezaron a ser mas rápidas, Blaise le daba en mas un punto enloquecedor para el pelirrojo, Ron con sus piernas rodeo la cadera de Zabini para que llegara hasta el fondo sabia que se sentía lleno, porque ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Blaise, aunque se lo estuvo negando todo ese tiempo sabia que en realidad lo quería.

Llego el momento en que Blaise no pudo mas y empezó a embestirlo muy fuerte y muy profundo por lo que también empezó a gemir tan fuerte como Ron

-Ahhhh, me vengo

-MMMMM, AHHHHHHHH DIOSSSSSSS RON ERES MUY ESTRECHO

El pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más y se arqueo corriéndose entre sus vientres tampoco Blaise aguanto mucho mas al sentir como las paredes del ojiazul apretaban deliciosamente su miembro haciendo que se corriera en su interior lo que hizo que Ron tuviera un ultimo orgasmo corto pero violento, los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo de esa habitación y Blaise lo abrazo muy fuerte hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Después de un rato Ron se despertó sintiendo como un brazo apresaba su cuerpo fuertemente, volteo y lo que vio fue a un Blaise dormido, Ron trato de desenredarse del abrazo para no despertarlo fallando miserablemente pues Blaise había abierto los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Blaise pues se le hacia extraño que Ron se levantara

-Nada, tengo hambre-eso lo explicaba todo, pensaba mientras sonreía pues si algo sabia de SU pelirrojo era que su estomago no tiene llenadora

-¿de que te ríes?- preguntaba el otro mientas se cambiaba

-De nada, por cierto- serio se levanto del suelo (no me pregunten como llegaron ahí)- te quería decir algo

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto nervioso pues pocas veces había visto a Blaise serio y eso le preocupaba un poco, además de que se ponía un poco nervioso pues el seguía desnudo

-¿quieres decirme…- el castaño se acerca mas al pelirrojo- si quieres ser mi novio?

-Eh- Ron respiro profundamente pues por un momento pensó otra cosa sonrió para luego abrazarse a Blaise y decirle despacio a Blaise-Si

Blaise sonrió para luego besarlo

-Sabes es muy extraño, desde que llegaste a mi vida me cambiaste todo mi panorama

-No seas exagerado- dijo Ron un poco sonrojado

-De verdad- ahora entiendo las sabias palabras de mi amigo

-¿sabias palabras?

-Si, pero esas todavía no te las voy a decir- comento viendo como Ron hacia un puchero cosa que le causo gracia

-A propósito me gustaría saber de donde demonios sabes que me llamo Bilyed- en verdad tenia esa duda pues a nadie pero a absolutamente NADIE le había dicho su segundo nombre

-Pues mmm ¿te lo diré?- decía en tono divertido mientras se vestía

-Dime anda

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?- sonriendo pícaramente volteaba a ver a Ron

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pues mmm- Blaise se acerco a Ron para abrazarlo- quiero que me des tu boca para siempre- a lo que Ron sonrió

-Me parece justo, pero anda ya dime de donde sabes que me llamo Bilyed

-Pues cuando apenas habíamos llegado a la escuela, pues el maestro dejo un momento su lista y pude ver tu nombre

-Oh, vaya, como no lo supuse

-Pues ni modo ya perdiste- dijo besándolo de nuevo, hasta que tocaron la puerta

-¿Quién?- pregunto Ron

-¿Como que quien?, soy yo Harry y Draco- hablo el ojiverde pues se le hacia roro que estuvieran encerrados tanto tiempo

-Ah, Harry- decía el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta

-Emm, mejor te veo haya abajo- decía el chico mientras cerraba la puerta y su rostro se ponía completamente, cosa que a Ron le pareció muy extraño, pero al voltear noto por que Harry se había comportado muy extraño: Blaise tapándose sus vergüenzas con una sabana y la cama toda desecha entre otras cosas, Ron igual se puso rojo pero de pena por no haber pensado en ese pequeño detalle

Después de un rato bajaron Blaise y Ron para cenar

-Vaya parece que alguien tiene buenas noticias- decía pícaramente Draco

-Si, bueno…- Blaise no sabia exactamente que decir

-Bueno como ya sospechamos que es supongo que ya son pareja ¿no Ron?

-ehhh, pues si- decía Blaise por lo que Ron no pudo hacer mas que asentir

-Genial, esto lo tenemos que celebrar

-Harry no es por echarte a perder tus planes pero ya viste la hora que es, además mañana tenemos examen

-Tienes razón- notando su equivocación Harry le dio la rozón a su amigo, así que después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente en la escuela las primeras dos horas fueron de exámenes así que cuando terminaron Ron salió al baño, apenas había cruzado la puerta del baño escucho que alguien la cerraba y al voltear vio como Nott le ponía seguro y se guardaba la llave

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- con cara de fastidio se empezó a lavar las manos

-¿Te crees muy importante solo por salir con un tipejo como el?- Theodore estaba viendo el reflejo de Ron atreves del espejo esperando alguna expresión o lago parecido

-Eso es algo que no te importa

-Claro que me importa

-Sabes me gustaría que nos dejaras en paz

-"nos dejaras", no pensé que en realidad estuvieras enamorado de ese estúpido Blaise

-Que este enamorado o no, no te debe de importar

-Oh ¿o sea que no estas enamorado?, ¿no lo amas?- acercándose lo acorralo contra la pared- ¿lo amas?- Ron trato de empujarlo cosa que no logro pues al momento de intentarlo Theodore predijo su movimiento y logro agarrar sus dos manos

-Déjame, ya basta esto no es divertido- trato de patalear pero Nott lograba esquivar todos los golpes que Ron desesperadamente trataba de darle

-Solo dime si estas enamorado de el y te soltare- al parecer esas habían sido palabras mágicas para que el se calmara y lo mirara al rostro-¿Lo amas?

-Si - Nott lo soltó inmediatamente y Ron le saco las llaves del saco y salió de ahí, por alguna razón Nott se quedo allí pasmado, le impresiono la sinceridad de esa única palabra, aunque tenía sus dudas acerca de cuanto podría ser cierto, en ese momento dejaría que se fuera, pero ya se las ingeniaría para hacer que se separa, aunque de hecho ya tenia un plan

CONTINUARA….

PROXIMO CAPITULO: NOTT & ZABINI: CELOS MALDITOS CELOS

HOLA, LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN HACER EST5E CAPITULO PERO COMO SOY POBRE PUES LUEGO NO ME ALCANZA EL DINERO PARA EL K-FE INTERNET, JEJEJEJE, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO


End file.
